Okay, Let's Do This One Last Time
by CalmSheJaguar
Summary: Miles Morales and Gwen Stacy meet the infinite spiderbeings in their quest to make a Spider 'Web'. Meanwhile, Miguel O'Hare explores technology.
1. Earth-199999

Okay, Let's Do This One Last Time...

It had already been an exhausting week for Miles Morales. His father had caught him, well, Spiderman at the scene of _another_ crime, and gave a lecture on 'Great Power, Great Responsibility.' (He could see how Peter got sick of it.)

He had a chemistry test that he wasn't trying to purposefully fail anymore, so that meant studying. Math was math, like always. His only fun class, art, had given an essay on 'The Great White Dudes That the Art World Drools Over' (his street art was a hundred times cooler). The only class he didn't have homework in, History, the teacher was giving a quiz in two days.

His roommate was no help, he was visiting family over the next few days and wasn't available. Even before the spider, Miles couldn't stay still, but the bite seemed to amplify his shaking. When he sat down, he would jitter like he'd just had had three cups of coffee. Miles didn't even like coffee!

That was probably why when he heard the voice of Gwen and saw a portal open up, Miles didn't stop to consider why jumping through portals because your friend? Who's a girl? Told you too.

"And bring your suit!" Gwen had called. Miles almost rolled his eyes. Of course he would.

And that's how Miles found himself in what he considered way over his head in an alternate universe where everyone looked... Odd?

"Where even are we?" Miles asked. He and Gwen were in their spidersuits, on top of a skyscraper with so many tiny textures covering it. The concrete was like a mixture of materials with a difference you could see. The people's faces folded over in strange arrays when people moved. Across the street, Miles could even see through the windows of the taller building.

"Earth-199999." Gwen said. "Some call it the Cinematic Universe." Miles noted her vibrant coloring seemed to glow even more than it did in his world. They were far removed from this world. The lighting, everything was muted and intrinsically detailed. Miles' thoughts were quiter as well. It was almost like an animated movie

"What's my earth called?" Miles asked. "And who gave these names?"

"I don't know if it even has one. Miguel's been giving them classifications pretty much at random for the numbers." Gwen's eyes narrowed. Miles tried to see what she was focusing on. Almost as an afterthought, Gwen added, "Mine is Earth-64, Spider-Gwen."

Miles was about to ask about the whole 'Cinematic Universe ' thing, when a red blur swung past the duo. Miles eyes widened. Another Spiderman! Gwen leapt off of tne building, gracefully, like always. "There. Catch them!"

Miles shot after her. His web secured to the building, and he let out a gasp he didn't know he was holding. The wind was stronger here. It took him a moment to get the right swing pattern. _Swish, twip Miles_. He thought to himself, _swish twip._

"Why are we trying to catch this guy?" Miles asked.

"Miguel wanted me too," Gwen started.

"Who's Miguel?"

"I'll tell you after we catch this Spiderperson. He wants to make an interspiderperson communications web." Gwen started to swing faster, trying to catch up to the spiderperson. Or being. Spider-Ham was a pig. The guy did look normal, but you couldn't tell. Miles settled on Spiderbeing.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. But I trust Miguel." Gwen said. Off of her next web, she did a totally showing off flip, soaring past Miles, getting closer to the spiderbeing. Miles followed her by launching himself into the skyscraper next to him, and ran gravity defyingly across the building, leaping onto the next one. He totally didn't hum 'Defying Gravity' while doing this. Totally.

The spiderbeing, for luck or stupidity, didn't see Miles and Gwen following them as they swung into an apartment window. The two landed on the building next door. "I feel Aunt May." Miles said.

In the universes, it seemed to Miles that Aunt May (or Aunt Hay, or Mother, or ' Peter's Aunt') was one of the constants. Even though his worlds on wasn't really his Aunt, she still said he could call him that. The two shared ideas and a meal sometimes, and Aunt May would share the best stories of her and 'Liv's' time spent dating. It was a weird connection, but it still worked. Miles looked at Gwen. "Should we try the window?"

Gwen shook her head. "We're trying to make a good impression. Terrifying this spiderbeing (Miles internally cheered) wouldn't work in our favour." Gwen nodded to the normal door of the apartment building. "We'll take off our suits and pretend to be friends of this guy."

"Uhh... We don't know his name."

"Probably some variant of Peter. This is my third time doing this, and they were all Peter."

"What does the multiverse love the name Peter?" Miles asked. Gwen shrugged.

"Do you mind looking away so I can..." Gwen gestured at her suit. Miles winced and walked behind a door of roof entrance thing, whatever they were called, and undid his suit. His clothes were on underneath, and Miles spread them out so it looked less like he had been wearing a spidersuit all day. Aunt May's technology was amazing.

"I'm good!" Gwen's voice called out. Miles turned and saw her back in something in weird detail, like all the thing's here. She looked weird. She tossed a sweater from this world at him. "Here. Blend in."

"My face is still realistic." Miles reminded her.

"Just put it on." Gwen said. Miles struggled on the sweater. As soon as he put it on, he gasped.

"Are you, cartoonish?" Gwen was in the hyperdetail of this world. Dots were on her face, but they weren't freckles. Twinges of red and other colors were blended in, like a painting. Miles looked at his own hands. Small lines marked them. His palms were even a slightly lighter color than the rest of his body. A strange jittering in his atoms seemed to disappear. He half-hoped for a mirror. "How do I look?"

"Like you would if this was your universe." Gwen said. She brushed back a few strands of hair. Hair looked weird, like it was a gazillion tiny strands making it up. "Let's go."

Gwen leapt down from the building with a flip, doing a perfect landing at the bottom. She was better at things like that then Miles was. Miles scrambled down the side of the building to the street. The sidewalk looked like small rocks were in it.

The two nonchalantly walked to the apartment building that the spiderbeing went into. The two turned to the stairs and started climbing. Miles never liked the stairs before the spider. "Do you know what floor?"

"This one." Gwen opened the door to a long hallway.

"And the room?"

"Here." Gwen knocked on the door. It swung open to reveal a youngish women. The face was still recognizable. Aunt May.

"Hey, you friends of Peter?" She asked.

"Yes, well I'm from school." Gwen said. "Miles is my friend. I need to ask Peter something about our homework. I'd usually call, but I was in the neighborhood so it was easier to swing by."

"Of course," May gave them a big smile. "He's in there with Tony Stark! He won a contest and got an internship!" She seemed so excited. "Just wait for him out here."

The two sat down on the fuzzy coaches. They were more comfortable than Miles' coaches. "Tony Stark?" Miles asked Gwen.

"It think she means Tony Potts, that was his old name in my universe. He and Pepper Potts got married a few years ago. The Fe-male suit he made for the wedding was cool."

"Iron-male suit?" Miles asked. Gwen shrugged.

"That's what the press called it. He's behind all of Ironman's suits. Pepper is the one who actually uses them, but people called them the Ironman suits and Ironmaiden didn't stick."

"My universe doesn't have a Tony Stark." Miles said, his brain swimming with information. Ironman? Tony Potts?

Before he could process it, the door to what Miles assumed was Peter's bedroom swung open. A guy in a goatee walked out, followed by a wide-eyed teenager. The teenager turned, and stared at Miles and Gwen.

* * *

_Okay, let's this one last time._

_My name is Peter Parker. I was bitten by a radioactive spider, and for the last few moths, I was your friendly neighborhood Spiderman. I'm pretty cool, saved cats from trees, helped old ladies cross the street, once stopped a car, that sort of thing. I still feel like I could do more, you know? So when Tony Stark asks for my help with Captain America, who am I to say no?!_

Tony Stark was talking to May about his trip to Germany. Some internship seminar cover thing. Peter didn't really care. He had been noticed by Tony Stark! Offered a semireal internship! The whole stalking you and knowing your secret identity wasn't real cool, but Tony Stark!

Peter was so excited he almost didn't notice his spidersense tingling. It was really weird this time, like electricity. Peter turned to the coach, and saw two people. His senses were screaming him to see something.

"Oh Peter, your friends came over," Aunt May said. The blonde one waved. His spidersense screamed. Mr. Stark walked over. Peter lifted his foot, and set it down, one after another, until he was right next to the two. Their eyes met.

Everything made sense.

"You're like me." Peter stated. It was like saying a red car was red. Truth. Nothing would make the red car not red and nothing would make that statement anything but the most sincere truth.

"What do you mean 'You're like me!'" Mr. Stark asked. Peter didn't hear.

"How?" Peter asked.

"My name is Gwen Stacy." The blonde girl said. "I'm also known as Spiderwoman."

Peter blinked. "What?"

"I'm Miles, Morales," the other kid said. "Also known as the Ultimate Spiderman."

The girl, Gwen, snorted.

"Hey, if the Miguel guy didn't give my universe a name yet, ultimate sounds good." Miles protested. Internally, Peter was panicking. Aunt May didn't know yet. This would give away his secret.

"Wait," Aunt May said, "Peter can't be Spiderman."

"Wait, she doesn't know?" Gwen asked. She groaned, and visibly slumped over. "Sorry for outing you. All the other Aunt May's knew."

"While this is all nice," Mr. Stark to the rescue! "Me and Peter have a plane to catch."

"You're Tony Potts. You run Stark Electronics. You built the Ironman suits. If anyone can delay a plane, it's you." Gwen said.

"It's Tony Stark. Pepper and I aren't a thing anymore. And it's Stark Enterprises, not Electronics. And I didn't just build the suits, I am Ironman."

"And I'm from a universe where the exact opposite is true. You're Tony Potts, married to Ironman, aka Pepper Potts, and you run Stark Electronics and build the Ironman suits. Pepper Potts flies them. " Gwen said. Peter was flabbergasted. Even Mr. Stark looked taken aback.

"Wait, Peter is Spiderman?" Aunt May said.

"Prove your from an alternate world." Mr. Stark ordered. Gwen shrugged off a sweater she was wearing. Her face melted off.

In it's place was really impressive CGI. Or an animatronic? It wasn't real, it beamed. Like plastic? The hairs were clumped together. A CGI comic book. That was what it looked like.

Miles took off his sweater. The two looked similar, but different. Miles didn't glow as much. It was so weird.

And very off putting. The movement was slightly jarring.

"Look," Gwen said, "we were sent by this guy called Miguel. He wants to make a Spider Web, or a way for all the spiderbeings to communicate. Here's your gizmo."

Peter caught a weird usb drive thingy.

An awkward silence filled the air.

"Well," Gwen said, "we did what we came here for. The gizmo will fit into any electronic device port. If you don't have one, just click the middle button and Miguel will get one to you."

A portal suddenly opened in the room. Gwen and Miles walked through.

"Again," Aunt May said, "what the...? "

* * *

Miles was back to his room. The time hadn't change at all.

"Sorry for taking over," Gwen said. "I didn't want to overwhelm your first time."

"It's cool. I needed to stretch my legs." Miles felt so much calmer. And hungrier. But he was always hungry.

"If Miguel needs me again?" Gwen asked.

"I'd love to come!" Miles said excitedly. "I mean, if..."

"Yeah, I'd be fine with it." Gwen shrugged. "I need to go."

The pause lingered.

Gwen opened a portal with her goober. "Bye," she said, and vanished.

"Bye." Miles replied, too late for her to hear. He looked at his desk. Art essays wouldn't write themselves. The page was still blank.

* * *

"How did it go?"

"She interfered a bit too much, but it was more of a right place, wrong time. I've fixed the problem, but we have to pay more attention to the major timelines. She brought the 'Ultimate' Spiderman with her."

"Ultimate?"

"Where the multiverse almost collapsed."

"Hmmm."

"I'd recommend a more insular spiderbeing for her next assignment. Maybe Earth-1384? Snowspider?"

"Yeah." Miguel said. "That could work."

* * *

So, Into the Spiderverse is beyond amazing! It is easily my favourite animated movie of all time, and the competition is tough. Of course, with the worlds, a million different spiderbeings can happen, and this story is exploring different possibilities. If you have an OC or fandom you want a spiderbeing to appear in, than just ask! Miles and Gwen need to give the Gizmos to all spiderbeings and grow the Spider Web!

-Calm She Jaguar, HarceusMjalga, Out!


	2. Earth-1384

Okay, let's do this one last time...

Miles was jamming to a new song he recorded as Spiderman. Joy to the World (That I Just Saved) would be a hit. He did needed to use some autotune, as much as he cringed at the idea, to disguise his voice, or never sing again as Miles. The first option was better.

The math homework he had laid forgotten on his bed. Why homework when you can listen to yourself singing? Of course, it was also because the homework was a logic puzzle. Seriously. Miles could math and math all day, but a logic puzzle wasn't math. Who actually used this stuff?

The only thing Miles was looking forward to was web slinging and beating up bad guys later. The security guard was being very suspicious of Miles that week, and sneaking out was harder than it looked, especially after the hole in the security system he had been using was patched. Miles would have to ask his roommate about another later.

Miles pushed off his headphones, and turned his attention to his bed. He really didn't want to find where Sally's car had gone. And show his work.

Miles stared at the book. The answer remained blank. Apparently, being Spiderman didn't give him magic homework solving powers.

Miles groaned, and fell on his bed. He felt the air behind him warming. He turned around and a light shone on his face. Miles recognized the color.

A portal opened up in his room. Gwen Stacy appeared, in her normal spidersuit, but also wearing a hat, coat, gloves, and the two sweaters tied around her waist. Miles wondered if it was winter in her world. The timelines aways seemed a bit off.

"Gwen!" Miles exclaimed, jumping up from his bed. "New mission?"

"No. I just came here because I felt like it," Gwen said, rolling her very hot eyes. "Of course a new mission! And Miguel liked your performance so much, congratulations, you're my new spiderpartner."

"Cool." Miles said. "Do I get a goober to?"

"Gizmo." Gwen corrected. "You get one of the Spider Webbers, but Miguel's protective of his gizmos." She tossed one of the spiderversal usb plugs. Miles slipped it into his jean pocket. He grabbed his Spiderman suit from his closet.

"Where we going this time?" Miles asked.

"Earth-1384, Winterland. Miguel suggested to bring a coat. Apparently, it's a world partly trapped in an Ice Age kindoff thing, but everyone is able to survive."

"When do I get to meet Miguel?" Miles opened the closet.

"When Miguel wants to talk with you." Gwen said. "Now hurry up."

Miles scrambled to find his spidersuit. Or just suit. It was in the back, hidden behind some of his roommates things. He quickly put it on over his clothes, and put on the heaviest jacket he had. Most of his winter stuff was still at his parents apartment. "Ready!" Miles called out.

Gwen put up her mask, her face glowing in a florescent light. "Let's go."

She and Miles walked into the portal. A tingle filled Miles as he was reorganized, or whatever it was called, into something that wouldn't start glitching out once they reached Winterland.

"Woah." Miles said. He took a step forward, feeling the cool of the snow on his face. The suit didn't do cold that will. Everything looked like a rough sketch that someone added color too. None of the trees looked like they were made up of straight lines, but rather, pencils layered upon each other. "Where are we?"

"We should have landed near Snowspider." Gwen played with her gizmo. "They should be nearby."

"Look!" Miles shouted. Flying down a pathway paved with snow, a blue and light gray shape was coming up. A spider logo was on the front in a way that screamed 'spiderbeing.' The figures face was covered in a ski mask and ski googles, had heavy gloves on their hands, and snow pants and a coat. They were clearly dressed for the weather.

The spiderbeing raced down on a snowboard. Once they were next to Gwen and Miles, they pushed out webs, grabbing hold of a tree, and did a ridiculously awesome flip and landed on their snowboard perfectly.

The being pushed up the googles and pushed down the ski mask, revealing a muted blue and gray spidermask underneath. In an accent that sounded like the cross between a Scottish and an Australian, the feminine voice asked, "You're like me?"

Gwen facepalmed.

* * *

_Okay, let's do this one last time._

_M__y name is Winter Peak. I was bitten by a radioactive spider and for the past year, I've been the Icespectacular Snowspider. Pretty sure you know the rest. I learned to swing, saved my parents and Peak's Ski Resort from Kingpin Resorts and Spas, got a free pass for as many hot chocolates I want at the main lodge, and basically have been the best snowboarder ever and, without the mask, a good skier at the best Ski Resort in the world._

_But then, life changes. After my girlfriend, Joy Parker, died in a skiing accident I should've prevented, I've dedicated my time as Snowspider to help out around the Peak, and save people from accidents when they do winter sports. It's been pretty good. If lonely. Kidding. I, well, Snowspider, doesn't get lonely. I have Ms. Parker to help me out sometimes, she lives with us now, after the accident. I'm a homeschooler, I'm used to being insular, it's fine._

Winter was not fine right now. She had been having a fine day, going down the more secluded trails, and making some of her own, which wasn't recommended, but the Peak had been having a slow day, and she'd finished her school. Then, she saw a crazy portal open up, and two people fall out. She investigated it, and found two people clearly not dressed for how cold the Peak got. What was crazier, they were in weird Snowspider costumes.

She was going to tell off the cosplayers, their clothing was not suitable for the weather, when she found a connection. A buzz, two people getting off the ski lift perfectly in sync. She hadn't felt it since Joy. She asked them, "You're like me?"

The one better dressed put her hand in her face for some reason. The one that was definitely cold, said, "Yes. I'm Miles..."

"Hi Mile'," Winter said.

"And that is Gwen."

"Unu'ual name', Mile' and Gwen."

The girl named Gwen lowered her hand from her face. "It's Mile_s._"

"That' what I 'aid. Mile_'._" Winter emphasized the last syllable. The weird sound they were making must be some kind of foreign accent. She didn't think Snowspider was that popular.

"Whatever. I'm Spiderwoman and Miles is Spiderman."

"Wait, there' more 'pider people?" Winter asked.

"We're from an alternate dimension."

"That explain' the weird ac'ent." Winter mused. Spiderwoman. _'piderwoman._ It didn't sound quite right. Snowspider was cooler.

"Yeah," Miles said. "We're here to give you a goober. It'll let you be part of an interdimensional Spider Web."

"So all the Spiderbeings can team up." Gwen added.

"In an emergen'y or 'omething?" Winter asked.

"Exactly." Gwen said. "Woah!"

The two foreigners covered their eyes as a blinding white light shone for half a second. Winter cursed.

"What is it?" Miles asked.

"Kingpin, re'ort and 'pa. They alway' are trying to 'teal my parent' 'ki pla'e. They mu't've 'een you, and are trying to frame it on 'ome health violation. You aren't wearing proper clothing for thi' weather." Winter explained.

"Should we stop them?" Gwen asked. Winter shook her head.

"Be't to get you back to the lodge. I have a room where I keep my 'now'pider 'upplies. I'll let you borrow 'ome. Then we can yet the photo."

"Do they do this often?" Miles asked.

"Pretty much. Kingpin ha' deep pocket'. Not deep enough to get the Peak, unle' they can frame a health violation or 'omething."

"Sorry." Miles apologized.

"It happen'. Now let' 'ee if you really are 'pider'!" Winter jumped on her snowboard, her sticking feet keeping her on without straps. She pushed off and started to swing off of the trees. Miles and Gwen leapt after her, the trio of spiderbeings racing down the mountain.

Winter sometimes snowboarded down instead of swinging. She was amazing, jumping off of the ramps and landing perfectly. Miles and Gwen struggled to keep up.

At the bottom of the hill, a large cottage-like building laid. The trio landed on the roof.

"In here." Winter pushed back a loose board, and crawled inside the roof. Old cardboard boxes and knickknacks laid on the forgotten storage room. There wasn't enough room to stand, but the three sat up. Winter closed the loose board, plunging the room into darkness, before turning on a battery-powered lamp that illuminated the room.

"You're taking this alternate dimensions thing really well." Miles commented. Winter shrugged.

"I on'e had an evil Doctor want to turn the re'ort into an octopu' playground. After that, nothing can pha'e you." Winter scrounged through one of the boxes.

"We never got your name." Gwen said.

" 'now'pider. Winter Peak." Winter threw snowpants and a heavy coat at Miles and Gwen. She turned around and pulled off her mask. She had a slightly chubby, dark brown face, that you could see the sketch lines in.

Gwen and Miles responded with the same courtesy. Winters eyes opened wide, her eyes eyebrows flying off of her face.

"That' different. What i' it called?"

"3D I think." Miles responded.

"What am I in?"

"2D."

"The third dimension i' real?" Winter asked. She blinked. "Cool."

A silence filled the air. Gwen cleared her throat. "We need to get home soon. Can we...?"

"Of cour'e! 'orry. We gotta go, gotta get the job done."

"Gotta start a new nation, gotta meet my son!" Miles sang.

"You know Miranda? The play?" Winter asked.

"I love Hamilton!" Miles replied.

"What' Hamilton?" Winter tilted her head. Miles gasped.

"We need to get the footage, remember?" Gwen butted in. Winter nodded.

"Get your clothe' on!" The two put on the snow gear over there suits.

"This isn't flexible." Gwen grumbled.

"Better than free'ing. Mile' probably ha' it wor't." Winter reminded.

* * *

Yes, Miles did indeed have it worse. He didn't think about it, and soon the three were leaping through the trees. Winter -Snowspider- seemed to know exactly where all of Kingpin's hideouts were. They had checked two and found both empty.

"Three time' make' a triplet." Winter said brightly. Miles guessed that meant ' third times a charm.'

The third hideout was right next to a frozen lake. A small cabin, decayed by time in some areas, remarkably preserved by the ice in others, was near the shore. Winter, Miles, and Gwen swung in.

Three people were there. One raised a weapon at Winter. She used her webs to grab it. "Property violation. Thi' your eighth time."

She dismantled the weird weapon with practiced ease. Gwen and Miles started to web them up. Miles found a camera negative.

"Ye'! That' what I need. Thank you!" Winter said.

"What will you do with them?" Gwen asked. Winter shrugged.

"Tell Mama and Baba. They're warm enough to last for a few hours." Winter replied. A sigh left her lips. "You need to leave now?"

"We have our own worlds." Gwen said. "You can talk with us, though through your gizmo.

"Vi'it? Teach me to make that weird 'ound?" Winter asked. "It' ni'e living here, but really lonely. "

"Someday." Gwen promised. She opened a portal. "C'mon Miles."

Miles landed alone on his bed. He wondered if Snowspider was any good at math.

* * *

"How'd they do this time?"

"Their mission was a success. Snowspider has been added to the emergency contact list."

"Cool. How's the Spider Web?"

"Finding new stable worlds has been slow. Other than that, Cinematic Universe -Peter Parker has started posting things called 'Vines' from his world. Peni Parker has responded with footage from her robot-cam. Snowspider has been asking about uploading pictures."

"You can't upload negatives yet. I'll have to improve that."

"Peni is upset that her holovideo won't load properly."

"Ugh." Miguel complained, "I can't do everything at once. This and the solar panel computer for older universes?"

"I'll put it on the to-do list."

* * *

First new spider, Snowspider! She snowboards but as Winter Peak skies. Both are really fun winter sports. She basically lives in an Ice Age world, so it isn't ever summer.

If any of you have any spidersona's you want to see, just PM me and we'll work something out.

Oh, and I decided to try updating this on Thursday's, but this week things went haywire.

-Calm She Jaguar, HarceusMjalga, Out!


	3. Earth-01011000

Okay, let's do this one last time...

Miles' roommate Ganke was like having a sibling. Or, what Miles thought having a sibling would be like. The two did everything together, homework, sports, everything but painting. He was Miles' best friend and confident in spiderstuff.

The two were surfing the Spider Web together. The programming skills Miguel must have in his world were phenomenal. There were websites such as Spiderpedia that you could post information about your world and yourself, blog templates to make your own spiderblog, Webber acted as an interdimentional lexicon guide, Webhub to share technology designs, a meme sharing sight called s-PIE-der, Thwip! for the search engine, and the most popular site, Spiderbook. Every spiderbeing used Spiderbook. It allowed for easy communication between the 13 (and counting!) spiderbeings.

Gwen had posted a funny dog video. The dog jumped off a small cliff like he was Air Bud, and landed horribly. The caption said that Gerry wished he was spiderman.

Ganke was using the computer. He 'webbed' the video. "You know, eventually you'll need to talk to Gwen outside your job. "

"Spiderman isn't a job, it's a lifestyle." Miles replied, sticking his fingers together lightly, and pulling them apart.

"Does your lifestyle include not getting your writing assignment done?" The homework they had over the weekend was light, but exhausting. His math problem took three pages of work!

"Extracurricular activities? I can't write about being Spiderman, Mx Chilton would never believe me."

"Xe is a pretty strict teacher. Will you be able to go to my house this weekend?"

"I still need to talk to Mama about it. Can't wait to see your rig."

"Custom computer, custom board, jailbreaked tablet, what could be better?" Ganke asked.

A female voice answered. "Miles hanging out in a digital dimension?"

The two turned around to see a short-haired girl, who was wearing a white spiderwoman costume.

"Gwen!" Miles exclaimed.

"This is her?" Ganke asked. He stood up and stuck his hand out. "Hey, I'm Ganke."

"Gwen, also known as Spiderwoman. But you knew that."

"Wow." Ganke said.

"Anyway, Miles, a spiderbeing needs us. Their spidername's Arenuelo."

"I'll get suited up."

"Can I come?" Ganke asked. Gwen shook her head.

"Better to be safe. This is our job. You're Miles' guy in the chair. Set up a website or something on the Spider Web for people like you. Ned also has an account, he's MCU's partner."

"MCU?"

"The first mission." Miles reminded. Ganke nodded.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

Ganke started singing, "We gotta go, gotta get things done."

"Gotta start a new nation, gotta meet my son!" Gwen finished. "You have Hamilton in this world? I knew Miles knew it, but who knows."

"Alexander Hamilton's awesome!" Ganke responded, fanboying. "Especially that opening."

"Eliza Schuyler. My name is Eliza Schuyler. And there's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait, just you wait." Gwen sang.

"The shows about Eliza in your world? Ours is about Alexander!" Ganke replied.

"I'm sorry." Gwen deadpanned.

"Sorry for, like, butting in, but don't we need to deal with Arenuelo?" Miles asked.

"See you." Ganke replied. Gwen fiddled with her gizmo, and soon Miles and Gwen were flying through a portal.

"Wow." Miles said once he saw Arenuelo's world.

"Earth-01011000," Gwen replied, "X."

It was like the Internet had come to life. Everything hustled and bustled worse than Time's Squ during the tourist season. Buildings like skyscrapers, but brightly colored and filled with different businesses, towered towards a white sky. Floating machines were everywhere, transporting avatars of people of every ethnicity.

Miles could hardly believe his eyes. "How will wil find Arenuelo here?"

"I'm not sure." Gwen admitted. "The best plan I have is to just search."

Miles nodded. He walked up to one of the avatars. They were slightly creepy, with unmoving expressions. "Hey?" Miles walked next to one of them, "Do you know who Aranuelo is?"

The avatar didn't even blink. They made a swipping motion with their hands, causing a car to appear. They got into the car, and drove off. Miles' jaw dropped. "What?"

"This might be harder than I thought." Gwen sighed.

* * *

_O__kay, let's do this one last time..._

_My name is Rocko Parko, and for the last year I've been the Aranuelo. It's been pretty normal around here, I learned Latin for fun, protected Governleaks from people who'd rather not have information get out, started a freedom of information movement, and earned enough money to legally change my name from Petra._

_So, yeah, life in the Internet is pretty cool. Not much I really need. People love me! People love Aranuelo. Life is good._

Life is not good. Apparently leaking details from a far left group about cyber attacks on a far right group was not well received by the far left group. Or vice versa. Especially not at the same time. At least Government can't censor the website. Technically he didn't break the law. Simply, exposed a loophole.

Hey, it's what he did.

Aranuelo ran into a real. The real vanished in a puff of smoke. "Sorry for timing you out!"

The reals can't hear you of course. Didn't hurt to be polite, he was programmed right.

One of the far lefts grabbed his neon green suit. Aranuelo cursed, and leapt onto one of the buildings. He scurried up them, grateful that the group didn't have enough pull for a helicopter. A loud buzz filled the air. The far right group did have a helicopter!

"Why?! Just why?!" Aranuelo screamed. The helicopter responded with a search light, blinding Aranuelo. He activated his sunglasses, tinting his white eyepeephole things dark green. Aranuelo closed his eyes, aware the what he was about to do would hurt.

He relaxed his muscles.

His body flurried over in colors, before he 'glitched' away to some other location.

He hoped that he didn't land in a bad part of the web. Hopefully a family blog or something.

And when did he get what he wanted?

* * *

Miles was not having any luck finding Aranuelo. "How is a spiderguy so hard to find? We've been looking forever!"

"Actually it's only been fifteen minutes. Time works differently here." Gwen responded. Miles groaned. A street side store with a graduating owl was on the side of the road. The two walked up to the store.

"Hey," Miles said.

"Horse hey? Hey, I'm broke? Hey girls?" The owl asked. The two didn't even blink. This wasn't as weird as the catbus.

"Do you know where Aranuelo is?" Miles continued.

"I have six thousand and five results."

"I mean, digitally."

"I have eight results."

Gwen stepped in. "Currently."

"Press the button." The owl said. Gwen shrugged and pushed it. A car formed around Miles and Gwen. "Thank you? Would you like to rate..." The car was out of earshot before Miles could hear what he should rate.

The car stopped in front of a person in a spidersuit, hiding. "Are you Aranuelo?" Gwen questioned from the car.

"You're like me?" Aranuelo asked. Gwen nodded. "Cool.

"We're making an interdimensional spider community..." Gwen explained the Spider Web to Aranuelo. The spiderbeing nodded along. Eventually, he got his goober.

"Wish Zalde music played right then." Aranuelo remarked.

"Zalde?" Miles asked.

"Legend of Zalde. Pretty fun emulators." Aranuelo stood up. "I'd love to chat, but leftists and rightist are trying to capture me."

"Which are you?" Gwen asked.

"Anarchist. See you." Aranuelo started to run away. When he was half-gone, his body contorted like it was glitching, and he disappeared.

"That was anticlimactic." Miles mused.

"At least things were simple this time." Gwen said. "Let's go."

Gwen barely had time to say goodbye to Ganke before she left. Ganke turned to Miles from his position on the bed. "It's been ten minutes."

Miles took off his mask. "Homework before explaining that weird adventure."

* * *

"Miles and Gwen are officially the first spiderbeings to successfully accomplish all parameters of the mission."

"They found Rocko, explained the goobers, and got out?"

"No helping to solve crimes or causing a major incident."

"Not my fault I'm flashy!"

"Your still unposted Spiderpedia page is over twelve thousand words. And counting. Half of which are exclusively about your favorite food." Miguel put down the brussel sprout he had been eating.

"I was hungry?"

"I believe you have extreme social anxiety."

"At least the Wild West themed computer is done."

* * *

Yeah. Sorry for the shorter chapter, it's been a long week. Thank you to the people who have suggested Spiders! First I'll do this Wild West spiderbeing before them, I have a few logistics to work out, but soon, I promise.

-Calm She Jaguar, HarceusMjalga out.


	4. Earth-1800

Okay, let's do this one last time...

Miles was exhausted. Ganke was asleep. They had had a field trip that ended with a kid getting arrested for defacing a priceless art piece. It was a statue of a naked man. The trip was boring, i Miles wanted to see art, he'd look on the street, not at art in a museum from a bunch of white guys.

After the field trip, while they were coming home, a car accident blocked the bus for several hours. The teachers insisted on the lights being kept on, and for everyone to stay in their seats properly, so no sleep after a dull day of looking at a bunch of splatter on a canvas.

"Maybe I should Spiderman." Miles said. He might've promised Ganke he'd take one night off a week unless Gwen needed him, but Ganke wouldn't know. Unless Ganke found out and didn't end up wanting to go to the school dance in three weeks with Miles. That would be a problem webs couldn't fix.

Miles closed his eyes, letting sleep take him away. Almost as soon as he closed his eyes, he felt a taping on his shoulder. "Miles!" A voice hissed.

"Gwen?" Miles rolled over. He suddenly sat up, bumping his head on the ceiling. "Ow..."

Gwen shook her head and threw his Spidersuit at him. Miles fumbled with it. "Earth-1800, Wild West."

"Yeah, yeah, give me a minute, don't wake up Ganke." Miles started to put on his suit. It needed baby powder.

"Too late." Ganke's voice muttered from beneath his sheets.

"Sorry. Spidermergency." Gwen apologized.

"Does everything have to start with spider with you guys?"

"No, " Miles replied, zipping up his suit. "Sometimes it ends in web."

Ganke groaned, and his Spiderman bedsheets rustled. "Turn off the lights before you go."

"Don't worry." Gwen flipped off the lamp. She then turned the light off. "Let's go."

Miles felt the familiar tingle of dimensional travel almost before it began. A few seconds and it cleared.

The sun rose high in the blue sky. Endless seas of grass spraweled in almost all directions, in washed out colors. Nothing in almost all directions. Miles had never seen anything like it. To Miles' right, he could see a town in the distance. A small town. "How does a Spiderbeing live here?"

"I have no idea." Gwen said, tying her zweater around her waist. "Let's try the town."

* * *

_Inside the eye of a hurricane, there is quiet._

Miles and Gwen walked, the sun beating down on them.

_For just a moment,_

And walked, the shortish distance riddled with holes in the ground.

_A yellow sky._

And walked, the soft, dry soil yearning for their water.

_-Hurricane, Hamilton_

"I did not put on enough deoderent for how much I'm sweating. " Miles said. His hair was soaked.

"At least the towns here." Gwen remarked. Miles sighed, and attempted to pull down his mask. Gwen swatted his hand.

"Ow, what was that?" Miles asked.

"I've never seen a western movie that wasn't racist." Gwen replied. Miles thought of the little parts he'd seen and agreed.

"And most are set before the Civil War." Miles noted. Inside, he was crushed. Being a criminal for his skin color was bad enough, but hiding who he was because of being trapped in the past?

"So," Miles shook her head of his thoughts, "we'll just walk around with our suits on? How will we get the goober to this spiderbeing whoever they are?"

"I don't know who they are. Miguel never told me. His chart said there was a spiderbeing, but the lack of technology inhibited him from collecting more data."

"Wait, how will the goober work without a computer?"

"It's a computer in a book. Books are usually innocuous." Gwen explained, showing an old-looking book. Miles had to admit it was clever.

"So, we just go into town."

"Yeah." Gwen replied. A gunshot rang out, followed by shouting. A person carrying a bag with a S struck down marked on it ran near Gwen and Miles.

Gwen leapt in front of the person and kicked them. The person screamed and collapsed. Two men in police gear ran up to Gwen. One had a grain in between his teeth.

"You just saved the bank!" The one with grain exclaimed. "All the gold in the bank was in his bag."

Gwen picked the bag up and gave it to the man. For gold, it was surprisingly light. Gwen spoke in a boyish voice, "And you are?"

"Sheriff Carl Danvers, but you can call me Carl. We guard this town from thieves like old Billton there. Officer Grand, arrest him." Officer Grand bumbled out a pair of handcuffs and started to fumble through rights while locking up Billton. Billton was still recovering from the hit.

Carl clapped his hands, "Now, business to business. Why are you wearing masks and who are you?"

Gwen pulled down her mask, eliciting a gasp from the two men. "Gwen. And this is Miles. He suffered a bad injury when he was younger so he can't take off his mask. I wear one to be sensitive." The lie slipped easily from Gwen's lips. Carl nodded.

"Say," Officer Grand said, "what is a fine lady like you doing in such weird clothing? Y'all look like a circus."

"And is short hair some newfangled thing?" Carl asked.

"All the rage up North."

"And the skin suit?"

"Me and Miles ran into some trouble along the way. Our clothes look like costumes because they are. We had to borrow clothes and walk here." Carl frowned.

"If you need a place to stay," he offered, " my door is open."

"That would be great. If Miles agrees?"

"Yeah," Moles replied, "why not?"

"Y'all can meet my wife. She's swell." Carl smiled slightly. A gold tooth could be seen.

* * *

_Shadowlands, the leaves have fallen. This shadowed land, this was our home. The rivers dry, the ground has broken. So I must go. Now I must go.- _Shadowland, The Lion King Broadway

* * *

After Miles and Gwen had a hearty meal courtesy of Marigold, Carl's wife, they laid on the floor with several scratchy blankets after refusing the bed. Neither was fully asleep. "Gwen?"

"Hmm?" Gwen replied from her side, closest to the door.

"Do you feel like the Spider isn't in this town?"

"I'm," Gwen paused, "not sure. Usually their's a connection, but I haven't felt anything since we got here."

"Maybe we went the wrong way?" Miles suggested. Gwen hmmed.

"We'll ask about other settlements in the morning. Right now-" a loud trumpet cut her off. A shout and gun shots were heard, followed by earsplitting screams. Gwen and Miles leapt up. Carl ran to their room.

"What is it?" Miles asked.

"The Indians! Must be trying to steal our crops again!" Carl finished with a slur. Gwen inhaled audibly. Carl blushed. "Sorry you lady had to hear that. The Indians are a parasite on these plains. We always have to fight them off. Stay safe inside."

Carl grabbed a gun hanging over the door and ran outside. More shouting and gunshots were heard. Miles felt sick when he heard a cheer. "We can't let them do this."

"History is already written."

"History is written by the white victors." Miles replied. "Why does this world have to be the same? We have a chance to change things for the better.

"This isn't changing our past, this is making their future better. At least for one person." Miles added the last sentence quietly. Gwen brushed back a hair. She pulled her mask over her face.

"Let's go."

* * *

_We are warriors. Yeah that's what we've become. I won't let them break me down to dust, I know that there's a place for us. For we are glorious! -_This is Me, The Greatest Showman

* * *

Dead bodies of Native Americans paved the grass with blood. The band was truly desperate for the land taken from them. Miles couldn't identify the tribe with the meager knowledge he had of Native Americans, but he knew a hungry person. A desperate person.

They were dangerous.

When Gwen and Miles walked outside, Carl called out to Gwen to stay inside. No word for Miles.

"We can fix this." Gwen said. Carl went whiter than he was.

"It's... Them." Carl exclaimed pointing. "Spider-demon!"

A collective shout of fear rose from the town. Gwen and Miles ran up to see a figure in a suit not unlike theirs, but looser. The beings mask and clothes were made of leather, and the design reminded Miles of the Devil in Hell's Kitchen. Eye holes were cut out, and Miles and Gwen cpuld see the saddish black eyes that the figure carried.

"Everyone!" Carl shouted, "Fire on the monster!"

Guns rang out as a fiery array of Hollywood bullets sprang towards the Spiderbeing. When the smoke cleared, they hadn't been hit. The being continued walking forward, and started singing a sad song. A song of loss. A song, Miles and Gwen could understand, through their connection with the spider.

_Where has my mother gone, blood lay dry? Why has my brother died, is compassion a lie? When my father rode off for food where did you gun him down? What did you hang his skin on after the knife?_

"A massacre." Gwen realized. "Her tribe must have been destroyed. Her history gone. The loss of her family was like your Uncle or Peter."

"What are you talking about? It's a her?" Carl asked.

_Why did I survive when my history was torn? Why can I still breath with spider's breath? Why can I not see my family again? _

"She is us." Miles said. He jumped and ran towards the girl, peeling off his mask. Gwen followed suit.

"A white lady and a black boy!" Carl shouted. "Running towards the demon!"

* * *

_Okay, let's do this one last time..._

_My name was Big Hare. It doesn't matter the language, save for me, we were wiped out. I was cursed by a spider, and became the demon, Spider Fire. My powers seem to stem from my music and webs. I will die with the last wild bison, so my tribe was eradicated, I swore vengeance. Disease was brought by the colonizers, and they must pay, drop for drop, for what they did. They called me a demon. I was._

_Was. Vengeance goes nowhere. A drop of blood becomes a stream. Streams become rivers and rivers become oceans that drown the world. And then you have so much mess. Now I keep the peace and stop the blood stains. Someday I will fight, but not yet._

Spider Fire continued walking. The tribe that had attacked the town had retreated. She almost wished she could. When she saw the strangers appear, she staked out the town, seeing if she could talk to them. She couldn't, and then they attacked. She arrived too late to stop the carnage.

Now she got her wish to meet the strangers in another massacre. They were standing, dark and white skinned, in fornt of her. She replied what she thought, in a language that transcends all dimensions. "You're like me."

The girl blinked and nodded.

"How?" Spider Fire ask. The girl babbles something in a different language. Spider Fire shook her head to convey she couldn't hear. The girl frowned and looked at her companion. The dark skinned boy started to sing.

"_Miles Morales, my name is Miles Morales. And we have come from elsewhere, to give a gift, give a gift."_

Spider Fire could understand him. She replied in this new form of communication, "_I am the spark of grief, Spider Fire. You are me, another flame, how is this?_ "

The girl tried to sing, but only made a horrible noise. She said something to Miles. He sang, "_Gwen and I are Spider as well._"

Spider Fire gasped. She pushed a black lock of hair. "_Like me._"

"_Like us._"

"_You speak of a gift, what is it?_" Miles babbled to Gwen, who gave a leatherbound book to Spider Fire.

"_Let us explain_..."

* * *

It took a long while to convey the goober to Spider Fire. She had never seen anything like it, amd having to sing everything only made it harder. When Spider Fire finally figured it out, Miles and Gwen left.

Miles throat hurt as he plopped on his bed. His throat was raw from singing. Miles dreaded Chorus class. Ganke was snoring beneath him.

Miles closed his eyes, suit still on, wishing it was Friday. Or Saturday, if the clock was past 12:00.

* * *

_"We never listen for the songs around us until the sound is still. We never see what our life is worth and perhaps we never will. If everything plays a grander part in a fate we'll never meet. I will not let my days slip away, I will rise up on two feet, and I'll be complete. -_I'll Be Complete, Blixemi, Earth-199999, covered by Spider Fire, Earth 1800. "

"The new spider person is really interested in music from other dimensions."

"Music in general, to be more specific."

"How is that more specific?"

"Would you like to favourite her post?"

"No."

"Leave a comment?"

"Maybe later."

"Interact with the other spiderbeings in any way?"

"Are you mocking me?"

"You haven't talked to another living being since giving Gwen her gizmo."

"What about you?"

"Living being. It's not healthy."

"I'll interact with Gwen when I ship her these water breathing suits."

"I thought you were just going to send them over Spiderzon?"

"It's still technically interacting!" If Lyla could sigh, Miguel guessed she would have then.

* * *

I promise not to release any Captain Marvel spoilers until after Endgame comes out. Everyone, take the pledge! After this I'm quitting the Marvel fandom until I see it this weekend.

This will be my first MCU movie I can see in theaters! I'm slightly crying at the thought. Spiderverse was life-changing, as it was the first movie I really could see in theaters that I wanted to see. It was my movie, not anyone elses. And it was beautiful. Seeing a movie is beautiful. It is art, true art. Or I'm obsessed.

-Calm She Jaguar, HarceusMjalga out!


	5. Earth-32077

Okay, let's do this one last time...

Ganke sat at his desk. A requirement for his course was to write a fantasy story with the theme 'Deep Water.' The theme made absolutely no sense. How can you write something about deep water when the deepest you've been in was a kiddie pool? And metaphors make beyond no sense. How do you write a metaphor about water? This isn't a princess movie!

Miles was absolutely no help. "Sorry, my theme is 'burn bright,' the complete opposite," he appologized, showing off his half-completed rough draft.

"So, you're writing about tigers." Ganke deadpanned. Miles laughed at the not so funny joke.

"Actually, me and Spider Fire were talking about her story. I'm planning to write about that, but without the Spider part." Miles replied. "This isn't fanfiction, and Mr. Holliester went on a rant against fanfiction. Joanna actually debated with him on it. Took all of class, and it was beautiful. I think she actually won. She got an 'A' on her paper. He's grumpier now, so I wouldn't risk it."

"We haven't had any ocean spiders, Miles!" Ganke groaned. "And I doubt Gwen is suddenly going to appear with a wetsuit and say you're going swimming."

"Oh thee of faith little." Gwen responded. She was holding a weird package. Ganke jumped.

"That was absolutely perfect comedic timing." Ganke said.

"Don't you mean, 'Oh ye of little faith?'" Miles asked. Gwen shook her head. Miles scrunched up with a sheepish smile. "Dimensional differences."

"As always." The two stared at each other for a moment. Ganke shifted awkwardly. He coughed.

"Ocean spider?" Ganke asked.

"Atlantis is real." Gwen rolled her eyes, "Earth-32077."

"Atlantispider?" Miles guessed.

"Actually, Sea Spider." Gwen stated.

"One problem," Ganke explained, "Miles can't swim."

Gwen cursed. "It can never be that easy."

"I can swim!" Miles exclaimed, trying to recover his dignity. Ganke knew it wouldn't work. Gwen was smart.

"Dog paddle?" Gwen guessed, giving Miles a look of annoyance. Miles looked away. She sighed, "My school had Pool Class. All schools need Pool Class."

"So, will you leave Miles?" Ganke asked.

"Ganke!" Miles groaned, "Don't give her ideas."

"Actually," it sounded like the biggest inconvenience in the world, "he can come. Miguel made us wetsuits with a propeller. No need for swimming knowledge, if you know how water works."

"Of course!" Miles replied. Gwen set down the package, bringing out two beautiful spidersuits, with flippers. She handed the black one to Miles. It was heavy, but that wouldn't matter in the water. "How will we walk on land with these?"

Gwen pressed a button, and the suit reverted to a sleeker version of Miles' suit. He gasped. Ganke practically leapt to the suit.

"How does that work?" He asked.

"Ask Miguel."

"Who's Miguel?" Ganke asked, brushing Gwen's white suit. She swatted his hand away.

"The guy who works on the Spider Web," responded Gwen. She sighed.

"You sigh a lot." Ganke noted.

"Maybe the person who writes our life is a horrible writer and always makes me sigh because why not!" Gwen exclaimed. She shook her head. "Sorry. Fustrating day."

"Are you okay?" Miles asked.

"I'm fine." Gwen snapped back. Miles only nodded. Gwen sighed again, slowing down her breathing. She put on her spidesuit over her normal clothes. Miles followed, while Ganke looked away from them both, blushing. "Let's go."

Gwen opened the portal. "Good luck!" Ganke called out as Miles and Gwen were swept away.

* * *

Miguel's watersuit was phenomenal. Miles could easily breath through it, and barely felt the water that Miles and Gwen had landed in. Miles just floated, watching a fish lazily swim by. Miles always thought it would be dark under the sea, but the light from above illuminated the deep, but relatively shallow, ocean.

Gwen barely seemed to notice the blue. "Come on," she practically growled, swimming effortlessly. Miles took a minute to figure out how.

One foot down, one foot up, switch. Use the arms for steering, otherwise, keep them to the sides for an aerodynamic shape.

Miles wondered how Gwen knew where Sea Spider was. He asked as much.

Gwen growled out an answer, "Peter Parker."

Miles wondered what got her scales in a rut.

The two swam, passing fish and other aquatic life. Miles even thought he saw a whale. Hopefully not a shark waiting to eat spiders like him. They continuously went closer to the bottom of the sea. Miles was burning with questions about what he saw, but kept silent.

Gwen wasn't in the mood to be asked. He would respect that.

"Is that?" Miles asked, gasping.

"Atlantis." Gwen confirmed. Miles took in the sights wide-eyed. The fading stone structures of Atlantis were in the hyperdetail of the first world, but more like brush strokes than simple dots. People swam around without need for any equipment. A blue and a pale Atlantean children were playing together.

Two guards baring spears pointed at the two. They quickly swam up to the duo. "You are under arrest for supporting the treason of Peter Parker!"

Gwen flinched.

"What do you mean?" Miles asked. "What treason? We just got here!"

"Nevertheless, the King has ordered that all of the seas populace supporting the Sea Spider to be promptly arrested. Place your fins behind your back!" Miles quickly complied, with Gwen hurrying soon after, with a sigh.

The two were methodically placed inside of an underwater jail, passing by dilapidated looking buildings that functioned as houses for the Atlanteans.

Gwen sighed.

"You're like me?" A voice asked from the back of the cell. A pale person with aquatic features, such as webbing, swam up to the two. He looked like Peter B. in his prime.

"Yes. We are." Miles said. The person's eyes were saucerplates, literally.

"I'm not alone? You're also Sea Spiders?"

"Actually, I'm Miles and Spiderman, and Gwen is Spiderwoman."

"Nice to meet you, my lady. That's a Southern Wakandan name, is it not?" Peter flipped in the water, the equivalent of a bow, Miles guessed. Gwen stared at Peter, before shaking her head.

"Look, I don't know what you've done to get thrown in prison, and I don't care. We just want to give you a computer drive so you can talk to other spiders."

"Other spiders?" Sea Peter asked densely.

"We're from an alternate reality! Okay?" Gwen huffed, "You can talk to us and others from many different alternate realities."

She tried to throw the goober at Sea Peter, but failed to account for buoyancy. The goober only made it halfway. Sea Peter swam forward and grabbed it.

Miles swam over to Sea Peter to explain in better detail. Gwen wasn't herself.

* * *

_Okay, let's do this one last time..._

_My name is Peter C. Parker. I was bitten by a radioactive spider and for the past two months, I've been known as Sea Spider. I'm half human, so I can work on both land and sea. My dreams and aspirations are to become an avenger, and win the scholarship contest to go to a Wakandan school. Maybe even Princess Shuri's School of Engineering! Before Luesday, that was all you'd need to know._

_Just past Luesday, the King of Atlantis' daughters were kidnapped! And it was framed on me! So, not a great day, waiting for a trial, instead of finding the fiends!_

Seriously, other dimensions? As Princess Shuri of Wakanda, who studied the subject in the 21st century, so brilliantly paraphrased '_While there is evidence and reasoning to support ths existence of dimensions beyond our own, these would undoubtedly be beyond our reasoning and comprehension. Each universe exists in a bubble, direct dimensional travel of more than shared energy would be simply improbable, and more than likely, impossible without the aid of an Infinity Gem. If travel was achived, our atoms would find it difficult to adapt, causing more and more pain, until we inevitably fade out of existence by breaking down into our base energy of atom parts.'_

She had written an amazing paper about it that is still debated amongst scientists, especially with the newly revealed 'Sorcerers.' It is a hypothesis of Peter that dimensional energy channelers from other dimensions, potentially more powerful and with the aid of an Infinity Gem like Princess Shuri suggested, managed to send these 'spiders' across the fabric of reality.

Most of what Miles said was elementary in concept, if not in actual execution. Peter accepted the goober gracefully, hoping to get in contact with 'Miguel.' If he had managed to create consistent transdimentional travel, the inovation in such technology would be brilliant.

"Thank you, my lord. Are you beyond positive that you and your friend will be unable to assist me in uncovering the tyrant who kidnapped the princesses?" Peter was slightly disappointed. It would be like telling the Infinity Saga to youngsters and ending at the Decimation.

"I'm sure that you'll get it." Miles said encouragingly, "Miguel prefers us not to interfere with a universe's events."

"I understand. What is 'you'll'?"

"A contraction? You and will mashed up?" Miles explained.

"That is phenomenal! A way to convey the same meaning with less words! You will differentiate equations. You'll differentiate equations!" Peter was exuberant at the idea of words mashed together. She and has? She's! Will and not? Willn't!

The lady, Gwen sighed, "Look, are we leaving or just swimming around here?"

"Leaving, sorry Gwen," Miles apologized. Gwen sighed again and fiddled with an unordinary button. A beam of light illuminated the water. Gwen grabbed the hand of Miles (Miles' hand?) and threw the duo into the portal. The portal closed as quickly as it appeared, reminiscent of the 'Sorcerers' portals.

That was an oddity.

* * *

Gwen barely stayed a minute before opening a portal home. Ganke was sitting on the bed. Before Gwen could leave, Miles grabbed her hand and yanked her back into his world, closing the portal. "We need to talk." Miles stated, with more confidence than he probably felt.

"No. We don't. Let go of me!" Gwen was stronger than Miles, and yanked her hand out of his.

"Why did you flinch when the guard mentioned Peter?" Miles asked. Gwen pulled off her mask, and grabbed her hair.

"I didn't! Leave me alone!" Gwen growled.

"Please, what's wrong?" Miles begged. Ganke shuffled to the side of the room.

"What's wrong?" Gwen hissed, "Peter is dead! That's what wrong! I've been alive for a year without him now, and now I see a million alternate worlds where he lives! Where I live!" Gwen burried her head in her hand.

"Peter is dead, but I can see him by using this gizmo. He died because of me, and I can talk to his lookalike when I want to, but it isn't _him_." Gwen looked at Miles, a hint of a tear. "I wish I could see him. I'm sorry for taking it out on you and Sea Spid-" Gwen was cut off by Miles giving her a hug. She patted his head in a sisterly manner.

And then, she cried.

A few tears.

That she had.

Yet to shed.

For her lost.

And found.

Ganke smiled warmly in the corner. Gwen was in deep water, deep sorrow, deep tears. Drops of water flooding a room. But she could heal, different, but stronger.

* * *

"Lyra, will you please talk to me?"

"Karen has just defeated Lyra at Chess. Karen's creator is obviously more social, as chess relies on understanding human nature."

"Next time I make an AI, I won't include jealousy."

"Now powering down."

"Is this a punishment for not seeing Gwen in person?"

"Now playing Maybe, from Annie the Broadway Musical."

"I'm not antisocial! I'm busy!"

"List of updates completed, 1462/1590."

"Okay... Maybe I am a little antisocial, but that isn't a bad thing."

"Last interaction with a human being, eight months."

"Not. A. Bad. Thing." Miguel growled.

"Current customized emojis for Spider Web, 19383."

"That isn't bad!"

"Average time spent programming, designing, and building: 19 hours per day. Average time spent sleeping: 6 hours per day. Recommend amount of sleep: 8 hours per day."

"Fine. I'll finish my upgrades and _then _meet this Miles kid? Is that good for you?"

"Now playing Happy, by Pharrell Williams."

* * *

I wanted this chapter to be happy. I wanted this story to have no real conflict. That won't happen.

Okay, these characters aren't my own. Especially Sea Spider! Sorry for not including much of him, I didn't want to interfere with your story if you ever write it!to

Sea Spider was created by the amazing spiderfan, TheGreatGodzilla! Please check out his stories. Thank you for the inspiration!

CalmSheJaguar, HarceusMjalga, Out!


	6. Earth-19231719

Okay, let's do this one last time...

"Thwip.

Will it stick? Or

Thwip

Will it crash, tumble

Thwip

To that hard concrete that

Thwip

Lies on the bottom of the

Thwip

Abyss of my city?" Miles finished reading his poem, prompting polite applause from his class. Ten minutes to write a poem about the or a New York superhero. Was it narcissistic to write about Spiderman when you were the Ultimate Spiderman? Maybe.

Ganke flashed him a smile as Miles sat back down into his chair. "Okay, who would like to go next?" their teacher looked at the class, "Ganke?"

"Wish me luck." Ganke whispered to Miles.

"This is worth like five points..." Miles replied. Ganke shrugged as he stood up.

"This poem is titled, 'Vigilantes.'" Ganke cleared his throut. "Over the rooftops,

The masked of the city run,

Keeping our streets safe.

When Green Goblin hunts

And the Kingpin leads his horde

They will keep us safe.

And for Spiderman

Daredevil, Hawkeye, and more

Always be greatful."

"Nice usage of Haiku. Wanda, would you like to finish us up?"

A new student with an Eastern European stood up, brushing a dark red hair back. "This is based off of an old Sokovian legend, if that's okay?"

"Yeah, you're new to the superhero capital of the world, a poem on superheroes is difficult to write without living here."

"Don't worry," Wanda smiled, showing a tiny bit of teeth, "Sokovia also has superheroes."

Wanda cleared her throat, "Scarlet Witch, by Wanda Maximoff,

"My city, my country, my home,

Broken in many chunks by

Those who hate my heritage.

They wanted my power to see truth

It sent troops, they slaughtered my mother

Bombs littered my floor.

When I said no, they sent more.

And the bombs filled our country.

Until I had to leave.

But Sokovia is my home.

So I fight with my red mist, until

My country is free." Wanda finished. She sat down, gathering her things.

The bell rang. Before Miles or Ganke could even stand up, she had walked out of the classroom. Ganke hurried out the door, he had to see the Band teacher about a problem with his instrument.

Miles was thinking about Wanda. He didn't usually notice Wanda. She had immigrated from Sokovia a few weeks ago, and was extremely antisocial. He was curious enough to use his favor.

"Hey, Drake?" Miles tapped the shoulder of a short white guy.

"Miles! My man! What'cha need?" Drake clicked the d.

"You know anything about the new girl, Wanda?" Miles asked. Drake hmmed.

"Not much as I like. She's Sokovian. Kinda private. Twin brother named Peter. I think she is like Romani? Whatever that is. No father at home, raised by her mother. That's about it." Drake replied. "What do you know?"

Information for information. That was how Drake rolled. "Not much. She said a poem about an old Sokovian legend. The Scarlet Witch."

Drake whistled softly. "Now I'm intrigued. Get back to ya later, Student Council is today."

Miles turned around. His afterschool 'activity' would start soon, after he met with Ganke in their room. The equivalent of signing out before webswinging.

Miles made his way through the crowds of everyone going everywhere. His room was tucked in a quiet corner, so eventually the crowds died down. Miles opened his door.

"Miles," Gwen said. She was wearing civilian clothing.

"Uh, Gwen." Miles smiled. "How are you?"

"Good. Better than good," Gwen smiled. The silence lingered too long.

"New mission?" Miles asked, striding over to where he hid his suit.

"Actually, I just wanted to see you. Swing around a bit."

"Oh," Miles blinked. "I promised Ganke I wouldn't go out without telling him, so do you want to walk around the school or something?"

"I was here for a week," Gwen reminded Miles. Miles face fell. "But," Gwen continued, her pale face turning red, "I'd like that."

"Okay... This is my room. You are in it. Slightly creepy, but who am I to judge?" Miles shrugged. He opened the door, and the two walked out of the room, Miles providing running commentary throughout.

"This is the hall, it technically is no girls allowed, so if you see a security guard, hide. Through these double doors is the actual school part of the school." Miles pointed out various statues and murals, as well as the room where the Noodle Incident took place. Miles explained, "We don't talk about the Noodle Incident."

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Suzie and Hobbes."

"Hobbes and Calvin, here. I think there is a Noodle Incident once or twice, but usually they talk about the Salamander Incident."

"Dimensional differences are weird sometimes. Alexander instead of Eliza. I almost want to listen your musical."

"I'll Web you a copy."

"Is that legal?"

Miles shrugged, "No laws saying I can't across dimensions, so technically yes."

Gwen laughed, even as they approached the main hallway in the building. "Miles! My man! Have I got the lowdown for you! And who is this chick?"

"Drake." Miles greeted.

"Gwanda." Gwen replied. Miles briefly wondered why she didn't use Gwen.

"Perfect name since the topic of the day is Wanda!" Drake grinned, and winked at Gwen.

"What did you find Drake? I'll tell you about 'Gwanda' later," Miles offered.

"Well, I found most of this out through Peter, her brother, and Rachel, the chick who won the Geography bee last year.

"Apparently, Sokovia is really war-torn from years of oppression by other governments 'cause of its population being mostly Romani."

"Who are Romani?" Miles asked.

"G dash P.S.Y. Won't say the word outright, turns out it's a racial slur! Learn something new every day. Anyway, Wanda and Peter moved here to avoid that stuff, but I can't find their documents. Might be illegal."

"Or in Police Hiding," Gwen offered. Drake shrugged.

"Who knows? And another thing," Drake continued, "There aren't any Sokovian legends about a Scarlet Witch."

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked. Drake nodded.

"Got it straight from Boogle and Rachel." Drake replied, staring at Gwen slightly lower then her eyes.

"I have to go," Gwen said.

"'Kay. Bye Miles, my man. Bye Hot Cup." Drake wandered away. Miles sighed. Gwen and Miles wandered the less traversed halls in silence.

"Who's Wanda?" Gwen asked.

"I am," said a voice. Miles and Gwen leapt around, startled to see a girl with cool chestnut brown skin, auburn hair, and green eyes. Wanda was standing next to a boy with identical eyes, but warm skin and stark white hair.

"I'ma Peter by the way," Peter quickly said.

"You," Wanda looked at Gwen, "you're like us."

"Why do spiderbeings congregate around my universe?" Miles groaned.

"What do you mean 'spiderbeings?'" Wanda asked.

"So, you aren't associated with any Spiderman?" Gwen asked.

"I know him," Peter replied without a moment's hesitation.

"Pietro!" Wanda hissed. The two stared into each others eyes like sibling do. A faint redness surrounded Wanda while she was doing this, but it dissipated so fast, Miles wondered if he imagined it. Wanda sighed.

"Are you from another universe?" Wanda asked.

Gwen looked around the hallway, and gave a brief nod.

"We want to go home. Our father accidentally sent us here. I just want to go home," Wanda answered.

Gwen looked at Wanda.

Wanda asked, "Do you need proof?"

"My gizmo is set to only work with Spider-beings. I don't know how you got across. You aren't glitching, are you?" Gwen sighed. Peter, Pietro, shook his head.

"Then you came through a stable form of travel?" Miles asked. Wanda bit her lip.

Pietro looked at Wanda, and without a moments hesitation replied, "Our father is a villain."

He said this quicker than usual. Miles and Gwen shared a glance. Gwen replied in a whisper, "So was my best friend."

Wanda and Pietro shared a glance. Miles wondered what it would be like to have a twin. It was like they read each other's mind. Wanda sighed, defeated. She glared at Pietro, and rolled her eyes. A red fog enveloped them, rolling down to show the hyperrealism of Miles' first dimension. Miles took this in stride.

"Our father Magneto and Spider Sapphire were fighting. Wanda and I respect Spider Sapphire, but we love our father. Magneto thought we were on Spider Sapphire's side, Spider Sapphire thought we were with our father. She opened a portal, Magneto chased us through, we woke up here. Gone," Pietro finished explaining.

"We need to get home," Wanda stated, 'it will be Purim soon. Me and Pietro had been planning to help out at Xavier's for the other Jewish students."

"But we don't know how. You don't have mutants and I can't find anyone like Spider Sapphire, only Spiderman."

"Who I know you are," Wanda added, looking at Miles. Miles eyes widened.

"How did you figure it out?" Miles asked.

Wanda responded by twirling red mist around her fingers. Miles woahed.

"So, we need to find Spider Sapphire, convince her to come with us, and send you home without Miguel finding out I've been exploring alternate dimensions without his approval," Gwen summarized.

"Are you sure you can't just bring us back?" Pietro asked.

"The gizmo is designed to only work with spiderbeings. It stops people like my dad fiddling with it and getting transported to another dimension. In this case though, it prohibits me from taking anyone without spider DNA across dimensions."

"Then hurry, please!" Wanda exclaimed.

"Ready Miles?" Gwen asked.

Miles smiled, "As always. What about our suits?"

"We should appear near Sapphire Spider. Miguel is always working on the tracking system. Hopefully we won't need them."

"There's to hoping," Miles muttered as he was swept away.

* * *

_Okay, let's do this one last time._

_My name is Jewel Strange. I was bitten by a radioactive spider, and for the last three years, I've became the Magical Spider Sapphire. I was born to Mordo before he went supervillain and grew up at Kamar-Taj, learning magic from the Ancient One who was like a mother to me. When Mordo became evil, Master Doctor Strange and his girlfriend Christine took me in and have became pretty much my parents._

_One day, I was fighting with Magneto and his kids showed up! They were using their mutant powers and got pushed into a portal I made. I'm not sure where. I haven't told Doctor Strange, he'd be angry! So life went on as usual, with me trying to get Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver back in the day, and fighting crime at night!_

"What do you think Web?" Jewel asked her bracelets. The Spider Bracelets beamed red in response. Jewel sighed, "You're right, combining Astral Projection and Shield's of She'ild would probably not be good."

The Spider Bracelets glowed a bright green. Jewel threw her book on the ground, then, remembering the last time she provoked Wong's wrath, picked it up and placed it on the side table. On top of the last three books she had gone through.

It wasn't that Jewel didn't want to ask Master Strange for help, she just was trying to figure this out on her own. It was her mistake that caused Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver to get transported to a different dimensions. She needed to fix it.

Jewel stood up, opened her door, and walked to the library. She traced her fingers over the ancient tomes that composed the New York Sanctums relatively small library. One of the more aware books purred slightly. She gave this one an extra scratch.

"'Advanced Technology and What It Means For Magi,'" Jewel slowly translated. Japanese was hard to learn, and Jewel always practiced when she could. She grabbed and flipped through the book. She put it back after realizing that 'Advanced Technology' meant trains.

"What should I do?" Jewel asked herself. Her bracelets responded by growing webs. Jewel stared at them for a moment. She didn't want to go out when she should be trying to bring the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver back. Still...

Jewel manipulated the Sanctums energy, landing on the roof. She surveyed the city. She may have grown up in Kathmandu, but New York was her second home. She leapt. Her bracelets threw out a web, and she swung, over the streets.

This always clears her head. Under a bright purple sky, her blue flew through the air. She could probably even compete with the Cloak herself, not that she would dare say aloud. No other superhero had the ability to soar with webs as a part of the skyline. Except those two people behind her, who were following her. And emitting a weird... Sound?

Jewel saw a lower rooftop perch, and rolled onto it. Her bracelets pulsed slightly from the workout.

The two figures who followed her landed beside her. The two looked like... Cartoon characters. CGI cartoon characters. A girl and a boy. Jewel would be freaking out if she hadn't seen weirder.

The odd sound emitting them zapped her. Jewel tried to verbalize what she was feeling. "You're like me."

"Yes, we're like you. Are you missing anyone named Wanda and Pietro?" The boy asked.

"Wanda and... Yes!" Jewel breathed a sigh of relief, "I have been trying to get them back for ages, but I can't locate them in the dimension they fell in! I assume it's your guys' dimension? I'm Spider Sapphire, by the way."

"Miles, Spiderman," Miles replied. He was cute.

"And I'm Gwen, Spiderwoman, but I was just visiting his dimension. Can you get Wanda and Pietro back here?"

Jewel smiled, "Of course! I couldn't locate them! I assume you have a limit on who you can transport?"

"Yes," Gwen stated. She was super pretty.

"While I can't figure out how to manually make a portal, I can open ones to specific dimensions, like the Mirror Dimension. I'll just use Miles' DNA structure to open up a direct portal to his dimension."

Miles and Gwen looked at each other and then nodded.

"Do what you need to do," Miles said. Jewel nodded. She touched Miles' arm, and meditated for a minute. She then touch the sliver of Magneto's hair she had kept in the effort to locate his children.

She started to move her hands. Up, down, tracing the molecules that the inhabitants of Miles ' dimension were composed of. She then added Magneto's sign, his code and her guess of Wanda and Pietro's. Slowly, the orange Eldritch magic opened a portal to a classroom, next to a desk with two children sitting on it. Wanda and Pietro.

Wanda gasped, and hesitantly stuck a hand through the portal. When her hand was fine, she and her brother walked in.

As the portal closed, Jewel could hear the teacher say, "What the...?!"

Jewel sat down criss cross applesauce. She was sweating slightly. Scarlet Witch- Wanda, looked at her. She asked, "Are you okay?"

"The spell to bring you back was really stressing," Jewel admitted. She stood back up, and asked, "Are you okay?"

"We're home," Wanda replied, smiling.

"Thanks Spider Sapphire," Quicksil- Pietro, replied. He hugged his sister. The red mist starting to surround them spoke of words that only the two of them shared.

Gwen said, "While I'd love to stick around, Miles and I need to get back home."

"Visit us? I could teach you some magic," Jewel suggested.

"Magic can be taught?!" Miles exclaimed. Jewel nodded.

"Maybe. We aren't actually supposed to be here, so we really should go and run damage control on Wanda and Pietro," Gwen apologized. She messed with a goozmo thingy and the portal to her world reappeared. The two walked in.

"Goodbye," Jewel said a bit too late.

* * *

Miles stretched. Gwen had just gone home, and it was now eight. He and Gwen had spent three hours in that last dimension. As he started to mosey back to his room, a voice interrupted him.

"Miles, my man! You won't believe what happened to that Wanda chic! She and her brother disappeared!" Drake exclaimed. Miles sighed slightly and went to listen to Drake's story.

* * *

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"It's a great idea! Spidersniffers, to find and distribute the goobers to every spider in the Omniverse!"

"I can calculate about thirty different ways this could go wrong."

"I can calculate thirty different way holograms can go wrong, but they were still invented."

"If holograms go wrong, only our dimension would be affected. If Spidersniffers do, all dimensions would."

"What defense measures should I include? They might find an evil Spiderbeing."

"An evil spider by our standards might be a normal one by their standards. Gwen and Miles just made a jump to a new spiderverse."

"That's fine. Doing my job. Where the wrench...?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"What did you say?"

"I hope you're just making a joke."

"Let me just screw this in and... Bam! Spidersniffer. Here girl."

X3-67 scanned. Spiderbeing, Earth-1, detected. Accessing database. Database found. Accessing file. Scanning file. Scanning Miguel O'Hare. Calculating goodness. Goodness, eighty-six percent. 86 is less than 100. Eliminate. Calculating fastest method of elimination.

"Hey girl," Miguel smiled a rare smile, and reached out his hand to pet his newest creation.

* * *

I'm finishing up this story next chapter. Or maybe two, depending on how it goes. I'll need to run away from the internet once Endgame comes out.

-Calm She Jaguar, HarceusMjalga, out!


	7. Earth-121418

Okay, let's do this for the final last time...

"Why do we have a half-eaten bag of potato chips underneath our bed?" Miles asked, tossing the chips into the trash bag he was holding. Cleaning day was always a fun time.

"I don't know!" Ganke exclaimed , as he threw some outgrown clothes out of the closet. "Where is my comb?"

"Found it!" yelled Miles. He tossed it towards Ganke. Ganke snatched it out of the air, dropping an old Spiderman shirt. Before Ganke could bend down for it, Miles had picked it up and gave it to Ganke.

"Thanks," Ganke said. Miles nodded, and yawned. He looked at the clock. 9:37!

"Want to finish cleaning tomorrow?" Miles asked, "it's getting late."

"I have a club meeting at three, but otherwise I'm free," replied Ganke.

"I'll be fine, unless Gwen shows up."

"Yeah, then you spend the time worrying over whether she only likes you, or if she Likes you," Ganke teased. Miles was rubbing his neck sheepishly, when a loud crack! was heard.

"What the... Gwen?" Miles spun around. Out of nowhere, sparks were sputtering. It was like Gwen trying to open a portal, but failing for some reason.

A spark landed on Ganke's hand. Ganke gasped in pain. Miles took a step back into a fighting stance. The sparks increased, slowly opening a small portal. A small robotic creature stepped out of the portal. It was metallic, and reminded Miles of a dog.

"What is that?" asked Ganke. Miles catiously reached out a hand, touching the robot gently, and unknowingly turning on a switch. He felt some letters on the side.

"X3-67, Spidersniffer," Miles read.

"Maybe it's a new thing from that Miguel guy," Ganke suggested. Spidersniffer emitted a green light, passing it over Ganke. Ganke waved slightly at the robot.

In a monotone voice, the Spidersniffer said, "Ganke, Earth-121418. Roommate of Miles Morales, Ultimate Spiderman. Threat level: low."

"Is that all I'm known as in the multiverse?" Ganke complained, "friend of Miles? They didn't even get my last name."

"We'll talk with Miguel, or whoever invented this robot," promised Miles.

The robot passed its green light over Miles. "Miles Morales, Earth 12-18. AKA Spiderman, Ultimate Spiderman, Spiderman of Earth 12-18."

"How many names do I have?" asked Miles. Spidersniffer continued, ignoring his interruption.

"Accessing file. Access complete. Analyzing data. Calculating goodness level. Goodness level, 74. 74 is less then 100."

"Just because I've failed sometimes doesn't mean..."

"Eliminate."

" What the...?!"

"Calculating fastest method of elimination."

"Miles? I have a bad feeling about this."

"Stop mangling Space Wars quotes! Um..."

"Calculation complete," the robot finished. A few knives shot out of its body.

One was stained red.

Miles did not have a good feeling about this. He took a step backwards. The Spidersniffer attacked.

It slashed towards his legs. Miles jumped onto the ceiling. Of course, the Spidersniffer started levitating!

"Miles! Behind you!" So, the robot can split into two. Miles kicked the other half of the robot into the wall. A large crack emerged. The robot joined together again, eyes, why do creepy robots have eyes! Glowed red. Miles dodged several razor sharp projectiles.

"Watch out!" screamed Ganke. The robot 's projectiles were some sort of brilliant boomerang design. Ganke watched in horror as one slashed Miles on the leg. Miles screamed inhumanly, and collapsed.

"Miles!" Ganke gasped.

The Omniverse echoed...

* * *

A girl hiding a child, defending him from his own Uncle, suddenly knew his name.

A young man, writing his music, wondered why he heard his name.

A person, trying to create a new Spider-man, had a sudden idea for his name.

An old man smiled softly in his afterlife, hearing his legacy that was built on and built on. He would miss his creation, but the new one was just as good.

And a girl, banging on her desk, suddenly knew something was wrong.

* * *

Gwen was so startled by her spider sense that she dropped her improvised drumsticks, or pencils.

_Miles hurt_

"What?!" Gwen exclaimed. She pushed off her headphones and jumped up from her desk. She ran to her closet and took six precious seconds to put on her suit. She knew she had to hurry. She grabbed and fiddled with her gizmo. It took seven seconds to open a portal. And another three to jump in.

And a full seventeen seconds to travel.

Gwen took a single second to reorient herself and her atoms from the trip. Just in time to see...

"Miles!" shouted Gwen, as she kicked away the robot from Miles' twitching body. It evidently didn't like that, as it started throwing ninja stars at Gwen.

"They're boomerangs!" Ganke shouted, just in time for Gwen to dodge. Why wasn't her spider sense activated?

"Ganke, get out of here! I'll heal Miles in my dimension!"

"That thing came from another dimension, Gwen," Ganke panted.

"Get Aunt May and get a post on the Spider Web. Try to get Miguel and Peni," ordered Gwen, as she flung her web at a knife that the robot decided to throw. Her spidersense was still silent. Ganke nodded. He grabbed a laptop from his bed and tore away.

The robot didn't chase him, fortunately. Gwen typed in her world, Earth-723514. The robot started smoking.

3...

The robot emitted flames.

2...

A flamethrower emerged. Gwen involuntarily flinched.

1...

"Go!" shouted Gwen as she grabbed Miles' still body and jumped into the portal. In closed not a second too soon. The robot thing was gone. Gwen checked Miles for a pulse, silently praying. She felt a weak rhythm. Her CPR class was coming in handy.

She counted the beats. Slower than she'd like, but not out of the ordinary. She had no idea what Miles' base was or if it was different then her dimensions or, calm Gwen. You can do this.

First, get gloves. Her suit was blood-proof and she had it on.

Second, check the wound. Gwen slowly lifted up Miles' pants. On his lower leg was a deep cut, with the ninja star still in it. She didn't think humans were supposed to be that color... Focus Gwen.

It wasn't bleeding. Did people bleed in Miles' universe? Gwen wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Blood might wash away the poison. Or kill Miles' if he had a weird blood type that didn't exist in her universe, but was able to travel. A hospital was out of the question. Gwen didn't knew that much about first aid. If only she had taken that EMT class.

Gwen smacked herself. No time for if only. Miles was dying. Gwen checked Miles' pulse again. Still good. The poison wasn't killing him. What was it doing?

What was the robot trying to achieve?

Gwen turned the question over. She had no idea what had happened there. The robot was from another dimension. It didn't shoot Miles. Why equip something with knives and dimensional travel and have them attack Spiderman? And how could it block spidersense?

Her adrenaline was running out. She felt exhausted as she slowed down to think instead of reacting. She wondered if Miles experienced crashes. And the vomiting. Gwen moved him into the rescue position, mouth down, resting on his arm, but with weight off of it.

Gwen toed the on button of her computer. Ganke had a much better computer than her, hopefully he got in contact by now. She booted up the Spider Web. Three new messages. All from Ganke.

All dated from yesterday. Gwen groaned.

It felt weird searching the various websites. Nothing on the dimensional attack. Nothing. A new message popped up. Gwen clicked on it. Her moniter glowed bright blue. "What the...?"

In place of her screen, a blue face flickered. Gwen jumped up and away from the monitor.

"Gwen Stacy?"

"What the flerken?" Gwen screeched.

"Sorry, Gwen Stacy. I am Lyra, Miguel's assistant."

"An AI. This is Ultron all over again. Where. Is. Miguel."

"He..." stammered Lyra, "I can't find him."

"What do you mean?" Gwen's eyes narrowed.

"Miguel made the 'Spidersniffer.' It was like Ultron, a robot for good. But it attacked Miguel. He wanted to find goodness in people, but no one is perfect, spider or not."

"So, we have a being that can travel through dimensions, is heavily armed, and is attacking anyone, specifically spiders, that isn't perfect."

"Exactly." Gwen sat down. She stared at her hands.

"Kark."

"Is that a curse?"

"Yes."

"Then, kark."

"Can we predict where it will go next?"

"It will probably go through the already contacted spiderverses first. The ones in the database, or the ones who have goobers."

"Could all of the defend themselves?"

"Miles is fighting for his life. A single spider won't be able to win."

"What happened to Miles?"

"'Spider Repellent.'"

"Which is?"

"A poison, designed to attack the spider DNA and disable it. Miguel was out for two weeks when he tested it out," Lyra explained. Gwen sighed. Miles was unconscious on her floor, a robot was destroying the multiverse, and everything was so flerkened up.

"If a single spider won't work, I'll get all the spiderbeings."

"You only have one gizmo."

"So?" Gwen challenged. "My friends are in danger. I helped put them in danger! Peni, Winter, all the Peters, Rocko, Fire, Miles! Everyspider in the whole omniverse is in danger, and I won't sit idly when I can keep them safe!"

"All dimensions we have access to have the goobers! That's how they're being tracked."

"Not all of them." Gwen picked up her gizmo.

"The dimension I felt you going to."

"Exactly," said Gwen. "Her name is Jewel Strange, or Spider Sapphire. If her dimension provides refuge, we can group and make a plan."

"Will it?" Lyra asked. Gwen sighed.

"I hope so."

* * *

"Of course the Masters of the Mystic Arts will provide refuge. They can stay in the Sanctum," Jewel said.

"Great. If we can regroup here, we might be able to beat this monster."

"You have my magic, Gwen. I'll watch over Miles' as well."

"Thank you!" Gwen exclaimed.

"You helped me fix my mistake. It's the least of all."

* * *

When Gwen emerged from the portal, she saw she was on a desolate wasteland. It looked nothing like the last time she had seen the world.

Iron-man, who was actually a man, was clutching a handful of dust.

"Mr. Stark?" Gwen asked. Tony Stark closed his eyes, but Gwen could see the tears. A blue woman walked over the Gwen.

"Who are you?" she hissed.

"Gwen Stacy. Where is Spiderman?" The blue woman, looked away from Gwen.

"I think he is dead. The Mad Titan won."

The Infinity War must have happened. And the carnage was different this time. The blue woman must be this worlds equivalent of Nebula. And he lost his brother, Sodom.

Gwen whispered, "I am so sorry."

Nebula walked to Tony Stark. Gwen left the world.

* * *

The artstyle of Winter's world reminded Gwen of Suzie and Hobbes, like usual. The cold went deeper without a good jacket.

"Snow Spider?" Gwen called out. A girl on a snowboard swang over the Gwen.

"Gwen! You vi'ited! Where' Mile'? Or Mile-sah! I can 'ay that weird 'ound! Sah! Sah-now Sah-pider! What i-sah it?"

"I need you to trust me, Winter," replied Gwen.

"What happened?" Winter asked.

"Long story short, you are in mortal danger, and I need to hide you temporarily in a different dimension."

"What?"

"I'll explain later, " Gwen said, "Do you trust me?"

Winter paused, and nodded. "By Ba't her'elf, I do."

"Let's go."

* * *

Gwen was suprised to end up in a Grootube like site. Rocko Parko, or Aranuelo was in a chair, signing autographs.

"Oh! You're that girl."

"Yes, and I need you to help me."

"Of course! I need to avoid the reset somehow!"

* * *

"That's serious."

"I know Spider Fire. Will you help me?"

"I'll stay out of your concern."

* * *

Gwen was not prepared to see three girls fighting over Sea Spider.

"Gwen! I rescued the princesses!"

"And if you want to keep them alive, you'll come with me."

* * *

"Of course Gwen!" Peni jumped up. Gwen hadn't even said anything.

"How did you...?"

"My Spider felt Miles."

* * *

"Guess I'll punch Nazis and robots now. And get another one of those cubes."

* * *

"Does Miles still have the hammer?"

"What?"

Spider-Ham chuckled, "Anything for Miles."

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You. Want me. To risk my life in an alternate dimension. Again!" Old Peter blinked in disbelief.

"Yes. Let's go."

"But, my pizza is coming..."

"Now!"

* * *

It was an odd group that was in Jewel's Sanctum. Spiders, human and nonhuman, of all artstyles gathered together in a room that almost seemed to stretch to fit the large group. That was crazy though.

"I know you all have an idea of why I called you here," Gwen started from her place on a platform slightly higher then the rest of the room.

The spiders fell silent.

"We're each different. We're each from different backgrounds. However, were here because of the worst catastrophe possible has happened, one that affects all our worlds. Miguel O'Hara, one of my close friends, has created a monster. It's like Ultron,"

"Robot Skull," someone added.

"Doombots!"

"Ultra!" the crowd added. Gwen nodded.

"Whatever it's like, it was programmed for good, and now is evil. Left unchecked, the robot would kill everyone in this room, and any spiderbeings it finds.

"I'm not going to lie. This will be hard. Miles learned that first hand when it attacked him. It has ways to suppress our spider powers. It can kill us. But we have an advantage. We know our worlds!"

Lyra was beamed onto the stage. She flickered slightly, "I am Lyra. I took care of Miguel. I've found us a place to bring the fight into. We each have advantages, and we can use our strengths together, and others will cover our weaknesses. We can do this!"

The gathering cheered. Gwen looked at Jewel, "Are you sure the magic will work?"

"Of course! A one way pocket dimension, or black hole, configured to the Spidersniffer! Just throw it!" Jewel exclaimed, "Now, get everyone through the portal quickly. I can only hold it a minute this size."

"Thanks Jewel," Gwen said. "Let's go!"

The spiders charged into the world, for one last time.

* * *

This was going to be the last chapter, but I ran out of time, so I'll post the hopefully final chapter in two weeks. I'm trying to avoid Endgame spoilers, so if it's late, it's because I swore off the internet and was too nervous to come on to post a story.

\- Calm She Jaguar, HarceusMjalga, Out!


End file.
